Glazed Deception
by Blithe smilE
Summary: Hermione is the prey of an evil. Who is the culprit, who is the monster behind it? Can Harry be the hero and save Hermione?HarryHermione, RonLuna, and DracoGinny. There is an OC in there but his name is familar. Rated Teen for some pretty adult issue.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! I have just a few anouncements. 1. This is my first so don't be crule. 2. Spelling and grammer are not my strong suit. 3. Harry Potter does not and will not be mine, ever it is J.K. Rowlings. 4. I want to thank my really good friend InsanePirate who is i guess you would say 'mentor' to writing fanfics. Those were just a few things that needed to be said so enjoy!!

-Blithe smilE

Chapter 1- She Was Such An Ugly Duckling

She had the frizziest hair, the worst teeth, no chest, no butt. She was an ugly duckling and that ugly duckling was Hermione Granger. 7th year, Head Girl, and best friend to Harry Potter. Oh yeah and Ron Weasly. Hermione knew that she was the ugliest girl on campus, and everybody knew she knew, but that did not stop the teasing and name-calling, well untill now. They know if the tease her even in the tiniest bit she will take 50 points away and give them detention with their worst favorite teacher, in which case Hermione knew because, well, she is he brightest witch in a century to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Even with all of that it did not stop a select few of Slytherins who did not care for detention or anything of the sort. Hermione was out on patrol one night when she heard, "Gaggly Granger," Hermione turned around but no one was there. "I can have you expelled, show yourself," Hermione screamed out trying to stay calm, 'Why did Nevill have to get sick tonight, of all nights?' Hermione asked herself. "I can here what you're thinking. Why did Nevill have to get sick tonight, of all nights"  
"Were you behind Nevill getting sick, who ever you are?" Hermione asked in a panicky manner.  
"No need to worry, I shall not harm you," the stranger answered Hermione, "As long as you do what I want." Even though Hermione could not see the voices owner it was obvious it was smiling.  
"Draco, you've had your fun now show yourself and I won't give you detention," Hermione voiced even though she knew it wasn't Draco. And to make it even more scary the voice knew she knew.  
"Now the brightest witch can not honestly think that I am Draco. Come on Buck Tooth, who am I?" the voice questioned manicly. "I don't know but I can have you ex-" Hermione Granger was forced to the ground by some unknown force pulling his weight against his. She tryed to scream but any chance she got she was knock down with such a force se could no longer stand. Then finally piece by piece her cloths fell to the floor. Before she realized she was left on the cold, hard ground naked. She knew not what was up or down. Hermione Granger, 7th year, Head Girl, Ugly Duckling, was a rape victim.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Harry Potter does not and will not be mine, ever it is J.K. Rowlings. Thanks InsanePirate. Enjoy.

Chapter 2- Faints and Fights

Hermione Granger woke up the next morning, but not in her Head Girl bed chambers but in the hallway. She also noticed all of her clothes were on the floor scattered around. Then she looked down at her body, that's all that was there, her body. She quickly put her clothes on hoping that nobody saw her lying there. When she finished she suddenly started to get lightheaded. She just thought 'I just got really hot last night and without thinking took my clothes of, yeah that's it. Then I fainted and that is why I awoke in the hallway... naked...alone.' Hermione was so lost in thought she didn't notice where she was going, she stopped right in the middle of the crowed hallway with students passed by full speed. Harry Potter came down the hallway with his usual group except one very importent person, Hermione. 'I never saw her come in, I hope she's all right. She's Hermione, what's the worst that could happen.' Then Harry spotted Hermione seemingly contemplating on the 'Important Fact Of The Day' to ask Harry and Ron. 'Bloody hell she is so hott in that uniform. Uniform, wait today is Casual Friday'  
"Ron is today Casual Friday?" Harry asked the red-haired, freckled boy Ron Weasly.  
"Duh, you had this day marked as 'Day to see Hermoine in something other then her uniform day.'" Ron replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever, but Harry knew he was joking around.  
"I wonder why she choose to wear her uniform," Harry said but mostly to himself.  
"Here's a wacky idea, go ask her," Ron replied saracasticly.  
"I'll do just that," Harry said nodding his head.  
"Have fun," Ron hollered back as Luna showed up.  
Ron and Luna watched Harry go over to Hermione, sneak up to her, and scare her. The two started to laugh until they heard a blood- curdling scream. Everything stopped as if there was a wreck just ahead. Ron and Luna looked over to see Hermione hitting Harry-even though they knew it didn't hurt him-all over his upper body. Her eyes were closed and she just kept hitting and hitting, until finally Harry calmed her down and hugged her as tight as he could.  
"Luna let's just go," Ron said after awhile, "They need privacy and we are not helping matters"  
"I guess you're right," Luna replied still in disbelief that Hermione was capable of hitting someone like that, especially her best friend, at school and not care.  
Hermione had her back turned to face Harry. Harry found it as a perfect opportunity to scare the living daylights out of Hermione.  
Harry quiety snuck up behind and poked her enough to make her jump out of her skin. Hermione turned around and instead of doing what he thought she would do -give him a hug- she did the complete polar opposite, she started to hit him and in the process crying. Harry didn't mean to take as far as her hitting him, at least it didn't hurt.  
"Hermione, stop," Harry tried to calm her down but she just kept hitting, "Hemrione, calm down," this was just making matters worse. Harry just decided to take it, obviously Hermione was upset and it was better him then someone that wouldn't let it die if it did happen. After awhile when the crowd started to clear out Harry finally gained the control he needed, Hermione started to stop punching slowly and Harry used as an opportunity to stop her. So he started to hug her as hard and as long as he could, Hermione finaly stopped hitting altogether but she started to sob and Harry could feel her tears stain his brand new shirt. He didn't care. "Shh, it's okay," Harry coaxed her rubbing her back in circles to calm her down. "It's alright I'm here"  
"Harry?" Hermiones voice so hoarse from screaming and crying. "Don't even try to speak," Harry commanded her in such a gental nature. Hermione pulled away from Harry's grip evident she had been crying. Harry noticed that she had bruises on her face and cuts and scratchs but before Harry could ask what the were from Hermione fainted.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked the the limp body that he caught- thank Merlin for his seaker reaflexes- on its decent. Harry picked her up in his arms and started carrying to the Hospital Wing. Dean came bounding down the hallway in a hurry, plain to see he was late for his next class.  
"Dean can you go notify Professer McGonagle, Hermione has fainted. And tell her it is an emergency." Harry demanded Dean,  
"Well see I'm late for cla-" but Dean just stopped at the peircing stare of emerald green eyes.x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Harry Potter does not and will not be mine, ever it is J.K. Rowlings. Thanks InsanePirate. Enjoy.

Chapter 3- Scratches and Brusies

"Bring her in Harry," Madam Pomfry comanded Harry as he brought Hermione's limp body in. "What happened? Was she just in a fight"  
"Well sort of, you see I scared her and she started to punch me, but I didn't punch back. You see I thought something was bugging her so I decided to let her get her steam out. Better me than somebody else who would take it to The Department of Ministries or something, you know"  
"I understand, but you did not hit back?" Madam Pomfry questioned.  
"Yes, it would be unethical to hit her"  
"Well somebody did because she has scratchs and bruises"  
"Are you serious," Harry said even though he knew she had been hurt but he was more shocked at the fact that anyone would hurt Hermione, but then his attitude changed to anger. "When ever I find out who did this, I will beat them, cut them into little pieces and feed them to the Monster book"  
"Harry calm down, I'm fine," the unsteady but stern voice of reason came from Hermione, just waking up.  
"Apperantly you're not," Harry snapped back.  
"Harry look, I am fine. Nobody knows me better than I do. And if I say I'm fine, that means I'm fine," Hermione replied in the 'know-it-all' tone of voice Harry always loved to hear.  
"Well, I don't want you to be sick or hurt," Harry said in his softest, sweetest voice.  
"Aww, that is really sweet," Hermione reached up and touched his cheek, Harry stared at her and closed his eyes at the warmth of her precious hand on his cheek. Hermione noticed this and added quickly, "And that is why you're my bestest buddy." Harry just stared down at her with shock and disbelief.  
"Yeah, the way it should be," Harry replied trying to hide his disappointment. "Well, if you two are done chating, I would like to do some tests on Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey broke in.  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey, Hermione take care, I'll come back tomorrow to look after you again"  
"Harry I'm going to be up and out of this bed by tonight," Hermione said but did not reassure Harry.  
"Alright we'll see," Madam Pomfrey said, "Harry please leave"  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey," with that Harry left the hospital wing to go to his dorm room he shared with the other 7th year Gryfindor boys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Harry Potter does not and will not be mine, ever it is J.K. Rowlings. Thanks InsanePirate. Enjoy.

Chapter 4- Common Room Blues

"Harry, how is Hermione?" Ron asked Harry as he walked past.  
"Oh, she's fine," he said knowing that what he said was not true.  
"Really, than why is she not here?" Ron questioned.  
"Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep her overnight for tests and observations," Harry said as though he was not there.  
"Well if you see her tomorrow, tell her I said to get well soon," Ron said though he knew that a girl like Hermione would get sick one morning and get better by the afternoon.  
"Yeah, I will," Harry said going up to his dormortory.  
The time was 10:30 P.M. all was good in the common room. Ron and Dean were playing Wizards Chess with Ron winning-of course- Harry was seated by the fireplace reading one of his and Hermione's favorite muggle book-The Alchemist. Luna came bounding down the hallway trying to remember which door was the Gryfindor tower. When she finally found it she woke up the fat lady. "Password," the fat lady said in her monotone voice. "Please let me in. I'm Luna Lovegood and I'm a Ravenclaw. My friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are in there and I have something urgent I need to tell them," Luna said very quickly.  
"Hold on one moment, your friend, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter are inside here," Luna was nodding along as the fat lady spoke, "And you have some thing urgent to tell them and what my I ask is so important that I would open myself to you"  
"It is something to do with Hermione Granger," Luna answered.  
"Hermione Granger," the fat lady said very loud but still in a monotone voice.  
Just then the portrait opened with a swing and reaveled Harry.  
"Luna what is wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the doorway.  
"Hermione got attacked."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Appluse "Hermione, attacked," Harry could not belive the words that were coming out of his mouth.  
"Yes, somebody found her in the middle of the hallway and she wasn't clothed," Luna said the last part very cautiousely. "Not clothed!!! Who the hell did this?" Harry spat out and shaking Luna, but not enough to hurt her.  
"Harry calm down," Luna afraid to calm him down, "Let's ust go down to the hospital wing"  
"Yeah, I'll get someone to answer me," Harry said angerly.  
The trip down to the hospital wing was a silent one, you could here the crackling fire in Hagrid's hut.  
Luna and Harry finally made it to the hospital wing Harry swang the doors open about ready to fight anyone who wouldn't give him answers, but as his eyes laid upon the helpless body of the one person that had been with him through everything, it just hit him why he had been anxiously waiting to see what Hermione would wear on casual friday, heck he always anxiously awaited their meetings, he was in love.  
Harry walked up to Madam Pomfrey and said, "I just heard Hermione got attacked, do you know who did it"  
"Harry I'm really sorry but we just haven't had anything like this happen before. We just don't know where to look," Madam Pomfrey tryed to explain in the calmest manner she could whip up.  
"Do you know what happened"  
"All I know is that she snuck out of her and got attacked in one of the hallways, I think it was leading to the Gryfindor common room," Madam Pomfrey explained, "But I think if you want detail, you will have to ask Miss Granger"  
"Thank you," Harry said sitting down next to Hermione's bed.  
Harry stated in that spot for three days with the exception of going to the bathroom and getting food, which he always got extra, just in case when he got back Hermione was sitting up in her bed waiting for him. On the third day when he went to get food he past the Slytherin table-bad choice-because as he past they started to tease him. Harry did not care until he heard a familer voice, "Potter taking food to your dead wife," Slytherin 7th year, Draco Malfoy.  
"Shut it, Draco," Harry said trying not to show him that he can get a rise out of him. "Aww the wife isn't dead , that's a shame. I thought when they said she got attacked, it was through her heart, but mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to live so I applude the person who attacked Hermione Granger," Draco started clapping and his following did what they were taught to do-follow. Harry just kept walking, got the food and walked out of the Great Hall to sit in his spot by Hermione's bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Harry Potter does not and will not be mine, ever it is J.K. Rowlings. Thanks InsanePirate. Enjoy.

Chapter 6- Close Encounter's

Harry sat down in his spot by Hermione's bed, when he noticed she started to stir. "Hermione," Harry whispered.  
"Mmm," Hermione moaned.  
"Hermione, are you awake"  
"I guess, now I am," trying to lighten the mood that was set around the hospital wing.  
"What happened last night?" trying to see if she would remember her attack three days ago.  
"What are you talking about? I walked to my dorm and now you are waking me up to go to classes eventhough it is Sunday"  
"Hermione, it's Monday"  
"Really, than I guess I should get out of bed," but when Hermione tryed to stand up she got lightheaded and fell, luckly she fell on Harry's lap. "Harry I'm so sorry, I really am, I thought I could stand," Hermione said trying to stand up, but again falling back onto Harry's lap, "Sorry, again"  
"Don't be sorry," Harry said cuuping her face, leaning in closer and closer, their lips almost touched when Madam Pomfrey burst in, making both Harry and Hermione jump.  
"Hermione, oh sorry, I didn't know, oh well. Hermione you should be in bed and Harry you need to, too." Even though she said this Harry and Hermione weren't really paying attention. Hermione started to stand up but Harry stopped her, swopped her in his arms and put her on her bed. Hermione started to reach for her covers, "Allow me," Harry picked up the covers and placed them on Hermione and tucked her in.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Harry Potter does not and will not be mine, ever it is J.K. Rowlings. Thanks InsanePirate. Enjoy.

Chapter 7- Three Strikes

A couple days past when terror struck again. This time the attack was not a rape attack but a sword attack to Luna Lovegood. The same person who found Hermione the night of her second attack. There had been an appearent fight that Luna would not give up. Luna had two black eyes, a bloody nose and sword cuts on her arms, legs, and stomach. But the worst one was a gash extending from about midway to her lower back. Deep enough that it could cause infection.  
Harry was the first on to now because on his way to get food for himself and Hermione-now that she could eat-found Luna unconcious.  
He carried her up to the hospital wing. When he came in he saw Draco laying Ginny Weasley sweetly down. Harry laid Luna in the bed nearest Hermione trying not to make a noise but his attemps failed because on his way to see what happened he tripped and fell over everything by Luna's bed.  
"Harry!" Draco yelped, "I mean Princess Gracfull"  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked angry at the fact he just tripped in front of his enemy-from school. "I was just walking down the hall when I saw Weasly here lying down, not moving. I decided to take action, so I picked her up and carried her in here. Granger was asleep and I knew Weasly wasn't waking up anytime soon so I notifiyed Madam Pomfrey. She came bounding in here as always, but when she saw Ginny she just stopped," Malfoy explained.  
"How long have you and Ginny been in here? And why did Madam Pomfrey stop?" Harry questioned Malfoy.  
"Weasly and I have been in here for almost 4 hours. And to see why Pomfrey stopped, well, just look," Malfoy answered.  
Ginny had the same gashes that Luna had. Harry wondered why Luna and Ginny had these gashes but all Hermione had were some scratches and bruises. Why?  
"Boys, if you would like to stay please keep the talking to a very low volume," Madam Pomfrey cut in. "What is Miss Lovegood doing in here, dear Merlin, that gash is as big as Miss Weasly's"  
"Wierd out of the three that got attacked I know each of them very well," Harry pointed out.  
Just then a blood-curdaling scream lashed out. Harry knew that scream all to well. He looked over at Hermione's bed and saw that she was shaking violently.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Harry Potter does not and will not be mine, ever it is J.K. Rowlings. Thanks InsanePirate. Enjoy.

Chapter 8- Hermione's Story

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked Hermione, "Madam Pomfrey, what is wrong with Hermione"  
"I don't know but don't touch her," Madam Pomfrey commanded.  
"But what if toucing her will calm her down?" Harry asked.  
"Alright but if she doesn't stop or gets worse, let go," Madam Pomfrey said as if commanding troops.  
Harry slowly reached to grab Hermione's hand and she did not get worse but she barely stopped. Madam Pomfrey probably would have already let go but Harry would not give up. Eventually Hermione calmed down and stopped, Harry was tired but did not let go untill she was able to tell him what happened.  
Finally that point was reached.  
"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked without trying to make her tell.  
"It was terrible," Hermione started off, "I was doing my job-Head duty- when I heard someone taunt me. I told them I could expel them, I thought it was Draco, but he sneered at the name. Then he forced me down, and peeled off my clothes, one at a time. Before I knew what was happening he put a memory charm on me so that when I do remember I would be shaken violently awake. But the reason why it toke so long was because that wasn't the first time"  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Harry was furious. He was about to rip somebody's head off.  
"Harry," Hermione said in a feeble voice. "Please calm down you're scaring me"  
"Hermione, somebody has just taken adventage of you, not only once but twice!!" Harry screamed.  
"Harry, you don't know it was the same guy," Hermione shot back.  
"Oh yeah twice in two days," Harry retorted.  
"What is the worst that could happen?" Hermione asked.  
"What is the worst that could happen? Um... stds, pregnecy." Harry throw it back in her face.  
"Harry, that is not going to happen!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Harry Potter does not and will not be mine, ever it is J.K. Rowlings. Thanks InsanePirate. Enjoy.

Chapter 9- Protege

"So Tom, did you complete your mission?" a voice so erry came upon a boy of 17 like the breath was right up on him.  
"Oh yes sir, Dark Lord," Tom, the boy replied.  
"You would have done your parents proud," the voice screeched like nails on a black board.  
"Thank you, oh Dark Lord," Tom was pleased that his 'Dark Lord' was giving him a complement.  
"You know I never give out complements but you have out done yourself. Three girls but one twice"  
"What can I say, it was nice, even if it was forced"  
"I hope you think so because, I want you to do it again but this time, make sure that it is a lasting effect"  
"What do you mean"  
"Get her pregnent"  
"Why? Her baby wouldn't be made with love"  
"You dumbass, we are the bad guys, we don't care about love"  
"Oh... okay"  
"Go, now my protege," the erry voice continued after Tom left, "Soon I will be rid of that boy, damn his parents for honoring my stupid muggle name. I will teach him like I taught them," the voice held to heads of Threka and Thravis Bloodthirst. Then the voice's body stepped out of the shadow's to reveal He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Harry Potter does not and will not be mine, ever it is J.K. Rowlings. Thanks InsanePirate. Enjoy.

Chapter 10- We?  
"I can see you're feeling better," Harry said as he came in the hospital wing with food for himself and Hermione.  
"Yes I can actually stand and not feel woozy," Hermione replied happily.  
Hermione looked over at Luna and Ginny's bed and say there helpless limbs hanging on for dear life.  
"How are they?" Hermione asked worried about her friends.  
"They are still unconsious," Harry replied but added quickly,"But I believe they're on the brink of a full recovery"  
"That's great. They'll be up and joining us fight Voldemort," Hermione retorted excided.  
"Wait a moment, um... us?" Harry was a bit confused.  
"Yes us!" Hermione shot back.  
"There is no us when it comes to Voldemort," Harry explained. "There is me, I have to fight him, nobody else"  
"I didn't mean I have to fight him but I do want to help you," Hermione replied to the rude explaination.  
Hermione turned her back to him and folded her arms. Hermione could feel the emeral green-eyed boy she had been craving for since the moment her chocolate brown eyes had been laid on his staring at her with those eyes she could just melt by looking at them.  
"Look," Harry turned Hermione around with enough force to move her but not enough to knock her down. "I almost lost you, I don't to go through the mourning and depression I would, if I lost you," Harry said trying to soften his mood. Hermione took note of this as she stared deep into his eyes losing all self-control wanting to just kiss him right then and there. 'What does it matter?' she thought. 'It's not like anybody's here to see us'  
But before she got her chance he turned away, trying not to greet the gaze that he had been longing for, for some time now. "Harry," Hermione said softly as if she were in the library trying to get his attention. Before she whspered it again he looked back at her.  
'Oh my Merlin, Harry must have gotten hotter over the summer... and taller. If I want to kiss him know, I'll have to be on my tip-toes but it would be worth it. Oh my he is coming closer. His head is actually moving toward my head'  
As the got closer and closer they could feel each others breath like a breeze upon the shore. The could feel their heart beats as if it was one. The moved closer and closer they could hardly contain their enthuseasum to feel eachother outside and in. "Let's keep it PG," Draco Malfoy cut in with disguest written all over his face as if he had just smelled sour milk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- DM+GW "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked Draco suppicousesly.  
"Just came to check on Ginny," Draco replied.  
"Why did you come to check on Ginny?" Hermione questioned.  
"Well-" Draco tryed to explain but was rudely interrupted.  
"Why did you call Ginny, Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
"Well I-I I plead th 5th," Draco stammered out.  
"You dumbass that is the American constitution, this is the United Kingdom," Harry explained.  
"Fine. I saw Ginny get attacked," Draco started but was asked questions instead of finishng.  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
"Um..-" Draco tried to answer. "What?" Harry questioned.  
"Um..-" Draco tried to answer. "Where?" asked Hermione.  
"Um..-" Draco tried to answer. "When?" questioned Harry.  
"Um..-" Draco tried to answer. "Why?" Hermione inquizated.  
"Um..-" Draco tried to answer. "How?" Harry ruefully sought the answer.  
"Well?" Harry and Hermione both asked.  
"If you would let me answer and if you asked your questions one at a time I would have time to answer. This is why I hate Gryfindors." Draco put his foot down to tell the other two enough.  
"Then just tell us the story," Hermione replied staying calm for both herself and Harry.  
"Okay but no interrupting," Draco precautioned them. "I was walking down a corrider at night, and before you ask Granger I was trying to plant a prank on Mcgonagale. Iheard some voices down the hallway, I recagnized one, Ginny's. I went down the hall and hid so I wouldn't be seen and that is when he attacked her"  
"Who was he?" Harry tryed to find out more.  
"I don't know but I carried her down her and decided to stay until Pomfrey came bounding back, but instead you showed up with Loony. She and Ginny had almost the same exsact gashs"  
"I know but that doesn't explain-" Harry was cut off.  
"Excuse me," a voice that sounded familar came upon them,"But where is the Hufflepuff common room. I'm new here and don't know my way around"  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl. I'll take you there," Hermione about went to the door with the new kid when a hand dropped on her shoulder. She jumped but she knew it was Harry.  
"I don't want you to go," Harry sadi point-blank.  
"But Harry, as Head Girl it is my duty," she replied matter-of-factly.  
"Fine, but take care of yourself, Harry retorted worried something might happen.  
"Don't worry," the new kid entered the conversation. "I'll take good care of her"  
With that the two left the room and behind Hermione's back the new kid smirked evilily.


End file.
